Red Storm Brewing
by HeeroYuy135
Summary: (A fusion between Gundam Wing and Rainbow Six) A team of counter-terrorism experts raid the Sanc Kingdom Palace to rescue hostages and prevent a nuclear explosion. (Based off the "Preventer 5" scenario)


Disclaimers: I don't own anything in here, except my own character. Everything and everyone else is owned by their respected owners.

Note to JK: You know, I hated that Larson Quentin guy so much that I had to put him in there as the captured bad guy. Really. LOL

Note to Everyone Else: I wrote this is creative writing awhile back. It's basically a piece fusing Gundam Wing with the wildly popular "Rainbow Six" video game series. The plot is off the "Preventer 5" scenario presented at the end of the "Episode Zero" manga. It's my way of looking at what would really happen when you send in the real experts in a counter-terrorism situation just like this.

**Red Storm Brewing**

**By: Matthew Miranda (a.k.a) HeeroYuy195**

_Rainbow/Preventer Headquarters – __Brussels, __Belgium_

_1530 Hours_

"Team, we have ourselves a situation that just went from bad to worse," John Clark said as he passed out sealed manila folders to the 10 operatives that where sitting at the long and narrow conference table. On the screen, a recon map was being projected of the area where the problem was located. "Remember that raid a month ago in Barcelona when we nabbed Larson Quentin, leader of the Talos de Revolution? (Talos de Revolution is a radical terrorist group based in Spain, Switzerland, and France) Well apparently, the group went to plan B and took control of the Sanc Kingdom Castle located south of New Port City just a few hours ago. Within a few minutes, local police arrived on the scene, and the terrorists opened fired with their AK-47s. The authorities sealed off the perimeter, and within a few minutes the group made their usual demands. They're asking for the release of their leader and 1/3 of the ESUN's (Earth Sphere Unified Alliance) current budget as ransom. If they do not comply, they will detonate a nuclear weapon. And from what I know, they're not bluffing. We need you to infiltrate the compound, eliminate the terrorists, rescue the hostages, and if needed, disarm their nuke."

"How much time do we have?" Domingo Chavez, the leader of the team, asked. He's one of those people who always make a difference – sometimes, a mission's success or failure is often placed on his shoulders, and he has the task of making sure it's a success and not a failure. So far, he's undefeated.

Next to him was Santiago Arnavisca, a Spanish-American who was friends with Chavez, and the two would joke around whenever they got the chance. Next to him were Louis Loiselle, Eddie Price, Woo Tracy, and Homer Johnson. Across from them, sitting on the other side, was (from the front of the table to the back) Jorge Walther, Dieter Weber, Daniel Bogart, Lars Beckenbauer, Antonio Maldini, and Kure Galanos.

"Not much. They gave a 24 hour time grace period, and it has been about 10 to 12 hours, so not much. I've been so hot the past few hours that I forgot how long it's been," Clark said, pacing around the room like a madman.

"Who are the hostages?" Loiselle, a French man who used to be part of GIAT (a French anti-terrorist team) asked. "Are we talking high profile or just ordinary?"

"High...really high. Relena Darlian, the current Vice-Foreign Minister for the ESUN, was holding a ball when they stormed in. Most of them have been released, but a few prestigious officials are still in the complex, including: Lady Une, the current head of the Preventers Intelligence Agency; Mariemaia Kushrenada, the adopted daughter of Miss Une; Joquone Stone, the French ambassador; William Shore, the British ambassador; and Darlian herself," Clark continued. "John Kerry was there too, but he slipped out the back door and left the premises before they came."

"Looks like we got ourselves a big social gathering to deal with here," Maldini added.

"What kind of nuke are we talking about here?" Beckenbauer, the demolition expert assigned to this mission, asked. Although he hasn't actually disarmed a nuclear weapon, he's been trained in it.

"We don't know at the moment, but looking from past operations, it's probably a Russian suitcase. Let me mention something too: early Preventers Intel indicates that they have guards working round-the-clock to patrol the area, and they have hacked into the security center and have taken control of the security cameras." Clark explained. "They can see everything now."

"So we probably need to take control of the security center and shut down those cameras," Tracy suggested.

"What I'm thinking is that we have a two-man team, you and Maldini, infiltrate the compound and take the center. Once then, we'll have two teams of four – Alpha will comprise of me, Loiselle, Price, & Weber; while Bravo will consist of Walther, Santiago, Bogart, & Beckenbauer – storm the building and secure it. We'll have Johnson and Galanos cover us from the back. Does that sound good?" Chavez asked the two. Both of them just nodded.

"Act quickly team. If they find out we're in the building, they might do something stupid, and we can't have that. Good luck and god speed," Clark finished up.

Within a few minutes, the once full conference room was now dark empty, and the operatives started to head down to the armory to arm themselves with the necessary weapons and equipment needed to fulfill this mission.

_3 miles south of the __Sanc __Kingdom __Castle__ – __New __Port __City, __Sanc __Kingdom_

_1830 Hours_

"5 minutes until we reach LZ (landing zone)," the pilot of the helicopter told Chavez.

"5 minutes," Chavez announced to his team, and then held up five fingers to indicate to the other helicopter that they have 5 minutes until they reached the point.

They where flying in Black Hawk helicopters, which is the loudest, helicopter in the world – so much, the constant thudding of the blades drowned out their thoughts. Every single team member was checking their weapons; most of them where armed with a 9mm Heckler and Koch (H&K) MP5SD5, a silenced submachine gun; a .45cal H&K Mark 23SD, a silenced pistol; flashbangs; and breaching charges. Half of the team had forgone flashbangs and went with M87 fragmentation grenades, and the only one without breaching charges was Beckenbauer since he had to carry his demolition kit, which had the ability to disarm any type of bomb including nuclear. The two snipers were carrying 7.72mm SIG-Sauer SSG 3000 sniper rifles along with the Mark 23SD, additional ammo, and binoculars. Maldini, Tracy, Johnson, and Galanos where going over the infiltration method in their head, while Chavez and the rest of the team were starring out into the beautiful Mediterranean sunset. It may be the last time any of them would see anything like this, so for now, they all took the opportunity to gaze into something this stunning and gorgeous.

"3 minutes," the pilot announced again. Again, Chavez went through the routine in informing the team.

Within a few minutes, they would commence a very intense and swift operation, code named "Black Storm."

In the distance, the beautiful castle could be seen, shining brightly in the sunset. The skyline of New Port City could be seen from the villages and flower gardens surrounding the castle. All of them hoped that after this they can take one long vacation, but they all knew that wouldn't happen. They are always on-call, and could be mobilized without warning. But maybe, just this once, they could have some relaxation.

"30 seconds," the pilot called out, and Chavez told his team again.

"This is Dragon 2, we've reached the LZ," the co-pilot called to base. At the same time, Dragon 1, the other helicopter, called base too for confirmation.

"This is base. Juliet; I say again, Juliet," Clark called back to the pilots. Juliet was the codename that started the operation.

"This is Dragon 2. Juliet; I say again, Juliet!!!" the pilots called out to Chavez and the other members in the Black Hawk. Meanwhile, back in Dragon 1, Walther got the word and was preparing to infiltrate as well.

"Green light!!! Go, Go, Go!!!" Chavez and Walther yelled as they fast roped out of the bird. Within a few seconds, all 12 members were on deck near a plot of luscious black roses.

"Rainbow, this is Dragon. I'm out; happy hunting," the pilots radioed in to Chavez.

They moved quickly like lightning. They where approximately 125 to 250 yards away from the Peacecraft Castle, so they had to move fast. Their first stop point was Romeo, approximately 75 feet away from the nearest entrance. The team stopped on a dime and silently secured, and viewed, their surroundings. Meanwhile, the Delta sniper team moved to an empty two-story greenhouse not too far from Romeo. From there, they had a great 360 degree view of vision and had the ability to take anyone out from a mile away.

"Charlie this is leader, do you see any tangos?" Chavez asked the snipers.

"No tangos in sight. I don't see any for at least a mile and a half," Galanos chuckled, especially at the last sentence he said.

"I don't see any long tangos, you're good to go," Johnson replied.

"Charlie, go, go, go," Chavez ordered. They sprinted for a door that directly leads to the basement. Maldini was the first one in the compound with Tracy following, while Chavez and Walther were observing the action from the comfort of Romeo.

The two "stealth" operatives stalked around a dimly lit hallway, which gave them an advantage. Two doors down, the back entrance was all open, but there was a tango – just one – guarding the door. Maldini laughed in his head for the terrorist's stupidity as the lone tango went down quickly from shots to the head, provided by Tracy's MP5. Then Maldini placed breaching charges on the door. Seconds later, the door blew up – instantly knocking the terrorist standing next to the door defiantly unconscious. The other three tired to fire their AK-74 assault rifles and Uzi submachine guns, but where quickly dispatched by the MP5's brilliant accuracy; all awhile, all sound was muffled, expect for the hard sound of the doors blowing up.

Back at Romeo, Walther was sticking his head out to make sure no tangos were coming when he took a shot to the shoulder.

"SNIPER!!!" Walther yelled as Bogart pulled him to safety. A mini-second later, a soft clicking sound could be heard as Galanos took down a long tango a half a mile away.

"How bad is it???" Walter continued to yell. Bogart and Santiago administer first aid when they found out that it was a "through and through" shot, which means the bullet went though the person, and it didn't get stuck inside the body.

"You'll be fine, it's through and through," Bogart said as he patched Walther up.

"This is gonna hurt tomorrow," Walther said as he retrieved his gun and continued his job. He was shot in the left arm, so his aim would be affected a little. However, it would be painful when he picked up his gun for firing, but he had to shake it off. Besides, the twinge wasn't too bad, and it could be worse.

Before shutting down the whole sccurity system including the cameras, Maldini and Tracy observed what was going on through the monitors.

"This is Charlie, room is secured. Everything's good to go," Maldini called Chavez.

"This is leader," Chavez said back. "Make sure that room is secured at all costs." Then he looked at his team and at Bravo to make sure everyone was ready. "Alpha, let's move," he said. Then in rapid action, they moved out of their position and established a new position next to the door that lead into the hallway on the south side of the castle. He then waved for Bravo to move, and they ran themselves to the door that leads into the kitchen on the west side. Now, they were ready to take these terrorists down and hard.

"Team, go, go, go," he called out. In a simultaneous motion, both teams entered the room with brute force, silently taking down any tangos that they found.

Bravo was moving quickly into the ballroom where the French and British Ambassadors where being held along with the bomb. Alpha was moving into position next to the lobby where the staircases where; they would need to reach this room to have a chance of reaching the second floor.

Both teams where now in position to make their main assault and one word would depict that: Zulu.

"Zulu, Zulu, Zulu," Chavez called as he kicked the door down with tremendous force. There where five tangos, and all five where taken down easily. Then Alpha team spitted into two as they took each staircase, and rendezvous on the top floor.

Meanwhile, Bravo had a tough time taking down the tangos, mostly because there where terrorists camped upstairs. They did throw in flashbangs and easily mowed through the bottom floor. Walther and Bogart played bait men as Santiago and Beckenbauer apprehended the two hostages, then came back and helped their teammates into securing the place. After the firefight was over, most of the upstairs was shot up and in some cases bits of the floor and wall posts where blown out from the grenades the team threw. Santiago and Walther placed plastic ties around the Ambassador's hands, like handcuffs. This is standard in a hostage rescue because after the subjects have been placed in a controlled, life-threatening environment, they can be stressed out and may try to do something that they would never do in their lives.

"Whew," Bogart said, sighing. "That was kinda hard."

"Man, this is really gonna sore tomorrow," Walter said as he flexed the wound. Then he called up to Chavez while they where searching the rooms upstairs.

"Alpha, this is Bravo."

"Bravo, what do you have?"

"The ballroom is secured."

"And the bomb?"

"It was never armed, but they weren't bluffing. They really had a suitcase bomb with them, and it was primed to go."

"Well that's good. Alpha out," Chavez said with a sigh of relief on his face.

While Alpha moved through the second floor, they had found more high-ranking officials, including the son of U.S. Treasurer Walton Thompson, that weren't on the "find-and-take-home" list. They also found Mariemaia Kushrenada in a separate room, but did not find Lady Une in the same room where she was located. All of the rooms containing officials had at least one or two terrorists, and where dispatched swiftly before they could inflict harm on the hostages.

Now that most of them where secured and cuffed, only one room remained that they haven't search: the main bedroom. At the conjunction of two hallways, one hallway led to a double French door. They quickly concluded that Darlian and Une where being held here and that anyone in there will put up one hell of a resistance.

Chavez quietly signaled for a double breaching, and Price and Weber both placed their breaching charges on the door. Then Chavez and Weber stood at one side of the double doors while Price and Loiselle where at the other side.

With one flick of his index finger, the doors where hacked open, and once they took one step into that room, they where already firing their guns at them. The terrorists holding the two where now engaged with the anti-terrorist team and where taking cover, mostly behind $300 chairs, the bed, and behind the door that lead into the bathroom (which isn't really good cover at all). While that happened, one of them grabbed Darlian by the hair, placed her in a headlock, and pointed a Russian 9mm pistol on the side of her temple. Une, however, was the one on the long end of the stick and got away safely.

"Don't move! If you do, she dies!!!" the terrorist yelled. Immediately, Chavez and Loiselle aimed their weapons at the crazed man, while Price and Weber cleared the adjacent rooms in the vicinity. Une was also part of the clearing team – using her standard issued H&K .40cal USP pistol she retrieved from the dead hostage taker – although the two took extra caution to protect her at all costs.

Chavez and Loiselle had to do something before he pulled the trigger and her brains fall out at the other end. In desperation, he quickly aimed for the terrorist's head and shot a round from his MP5 without thinking or even flinching. The bullet came screaming out of the chamber, then clipped some of Darlian's hair, and eventually landed in between the tango's eyes. A perfect shot and the hostage didn't even have a scratch…he's done that a lot of times.

Darlian instantly went into a curl for protection, although the terror had passed. Chavez immediately went to check on the shaken, but fine, Vice-Foreign Minister while Loiselle went to clear the other rooms with Price, Weber, and Une.

"Are you alright Miss Relena?" Chavez asked in a calm voice.

"Yes, I am alright," she responded softly.

"OK, let's get you out of here," he said as she was secured, cuffed, and escorted downstairs. The other hostages where picked up and escorted as well.

Outside, in the driveway, the successful team and rescued hostages were greeted by local police and members of NATO and the ESUN involved in the negotiation. It had been a long day for them, but now where assured that they could go home now without a threat of a thermal nuclear explosion or any political executions.

"Base, this is Alpha," Chavez called. "Mission accomplished."

"Good job team. Come on home, I have a treat for all of you guys," Clark said happily.

"Man, I could sure use a vacation," Santiago said to Chavez.

"I think we can all use a little time off," Chavez said, chuckling as he nudged Santiago in the ribs.


End file.
